Once A Genius Alway A Genius
by fallen-angel-here
Summary: ON HOLD Jack has a daughter from a prevois marrage, that know him as somone completly different than plain General O'Neil and it will take alot of effort For her to show him that u can't hide who u truly are.
1. Father and daughter Reunite

Chapter one

There were two things that Mrs. Alex Summer's life revolved around, her daughter and her work. So when she got a call that she was needed in Italy she was rearing to go, until she found out it was for three weeks. Her daughter though a cable and responsible girl for 17, could not be alone for that amount of time, so she stared calling her friends.

The fact that they, like her, were work-alcoholics and that it was the end of the finical year, made her prospect bleak. Though disappointed, she was not surprised to reach the end of her address book and still have no babysitter. Well she had not reached the end, there was one number left. She sat there staring at just staring. 10 minuets went by before she got up the courage to call it. Picking up the phone she started to dial.

"Stop being stupid Alex" she said to herself as she nervously waited for someone to pick up. Waiting for someone she had never want to talk to again. Waiting for Jack O'Neill, her ex husband, to pick up.

Jack had just grabbed the car keys and was heading out the door when the phone rang. Looking at his watch, knowing he was already late, he went to answer it.

"Dam it, this is not my day." He muttered as he picked up the receiver.

On the other end was the last on earth he expected! When there's been a 5 year silence between people you would think the relationship had ended. His Ex had cancelled his visitation rights after hearing about Charlie's death. She didn't want a person like him fathering her child. So he'd been cut out of the picture. Only a desperate favor could bring on a call like this.

Jack knew he shouldn't say yes. He knew that he'd be needed on base, but he couldn't let the chance to see his daughter pass him by. He figured that now he was "the man" he would be able to leave early and be home every night for three weeks. So he said yes and that he'd pick her up that afternoon at 5 after science club.

Time passed slowly for General O'Neil that day, even though it was full. 4:30 final came and he headed out. Headed out to see how much his little girl had grown

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Waiting there and not knowing which car was meant to pick her up, made Emily feel stupid. As did trying to recognize a person she hadn't seen in 5 years. Sitting down on the wall her dropped her school bag next to her travel one. Her mind was a buzz of questions such as 'Do I even want to see him.' She sighed too busy with her own thoughts to notice a green Ute (another word for a truck) parking three cars down.

It was obvious that the man who hopped out of the vehicle had no idea which out of the sea of kids was the one he was there for. After looking round hopeless for a few minuets, he sighed and cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Emily, Emily." He shouted. A red faced year 12 evidently called Emily came over. The two looked awkwardly at each other, and then the man leant down to hug 'Emily'.

"I've missed you Dad" she said 

"I missed you too." He whispered in her ear than pulled away to look at her. She was about 1'7 feet with long light brown hair and brown eyes. Jack sighed; he'd forgotten how much she looked like him. She had fair skin and no freckles, a sign that she spent much of her time indoors, especially in the library. Smiling he took the travel bag from her and led her over to the Ute.

As they drove along Emily could help but look at her father. He hadn't bothered to change so he still wore his air force uniform declaring him as "General J O'Neil." She knew her father had joined the army but had no idea he'd risen so high in the ranks. She decided that his job was what had resulted in her fathers tan and scar above his eye. What she couldn't understand was his hair had gone completely grey. Not helping but notice his daughter staring at him Jack smiled.

"Hair's a shock isn't it?" She nodded "so how" his question was cut of as he was rudely interrupted by his Mobil.

A lot of mmms, aha and yaha followed the picking up of the receiver. Jack had never been known for his grammatical correctness. Suddenly he looked over at Emily.

"Are you sure it can't wait. Ok I'll be there at 17:30." Hanging up he looked over at Emily again.

"Sorry but I have to go into work." Emily sighed; she was used to it as her mum practically lived at her office.

"That's ok, must be important." Jack wasn't so understanding. His idea of what would happen over the next three weeks had just been shattered. This left him wondering how he was going to explain Emily.

"It better be" He didn't want this skeleton to fall out of the closet for no reason


	2. meet my kid

Chapter 2

Jack left Emily in one of the VIP rooms, and went on to the emergency debriefing. As he arrived he saw that it was SG-1. He came in quietly, not giving them a change to come to attention.

"What kind of trouble have you got us into this time? No at ease people. Just answer the question" Sam took this as a sign that she was meant to start.

"Well sir on px418779 we were able to collect a device, intact, that we believe made by the ancients."

"What led you to that conclusion?" 

"The fact that the walls in the chamber were coved in there dialect." said Daniel. Smile at his friend's stupid question.

"Oh ok. So we find an extremely advance toy. Shouldn't that be good for us?" 

"It would be, but it has a bomb attached." Seeing what Jack was going to say Sam just continued.

"No sir there wasn't any way of knowing this; I didn't have the right equipment. We think that it was activated when it reached our side the stargate. It wasn't till I did a radiation test we, I actually, realized it was admitting energy.

"What make you think it a bomb?" Jack always got the obvious out of the way first. It meant less of a chance for a surprise later on. 

"It very similar to the one Bahl had one the energy crystal, just slightly more advance. And it has a timer." She looked at her watch. "We have 3 days and counting"

"Ah, well…" Jack was cut of from his, ground breaking response as a young private walked. Quickly looking at his uniform he addresses the man.

"Johnston this is a private debriefing…" Once again Jack was talk over the top of.

"I know sir, but I found an intruder."

"So why didn't you press the alarm" retort Jack. The private pulled in the intruder and it became obvious she was too young to be an immediate danger. SG-1 stared intently at her.

"She not Gould." said Cater. The private's grip relaxed a little.

"Who is she" queried Daniel 

"She was claiming to be your daughter sir." Emily looked at Jack but everyone was looking at Daniel including Jack who was smiling. Daniel began stuttering. This caused Emily lost her temper.

"No idiot's, that's my dad" she said point at Jack "now let go of " As she realized the private wasn't going to do this no matter how much she wriggled, she went for everyman weakness, she kick him in the balls. As Johnston fell over Jack cover his face counted to 10 but the scene wouldn't disappear.

"And that she is." He said get up a helping Johnston to get to feet.

"What." Said a relived Daniel.

"Oh yea, guy's meet Emily. Emily meet SG-1. Now get your ass back to that room." He said point out the door

"But I'm hungry." Jack was about to start shouting, they could all tell by the look on his face Daniel looked across and Cater. Getting the message she stood up.

"I'll go back to work then sir. Do some more conclusive test. Could you stay on base till I get a result" This reminder they were still there, so Jack checked his anger.

"Ok, you're dismissed." Cater and Teal'c Walk out but Daniel stopped.

"Did I here something about dinner."

Sitting in the cafeteria 10 minuets later Emily was no longer hungry.

"What on earth is this?" she said putting her fork into the brown sludge that had been piled on her plate

"Mmm not sure." Was Daniel reply as he took a 'big' bite. Emily looked disgusted.

"Do you eat this glop very day?" 

"Yep." Said Jack who had finished and was on to his green jelly. She pushed the plate away. Jack and Daniel Just smiled at each other. Since it was obvious she want something they manage to convince her to have a hot Chocolate which to Jack surprise had the same effect as when she was little. She placing her arms down as a pillow she fell fast asleep in minuets. After many comments from Daniel how cute she was Jack carried her to bed.


	3. day care daniel

Chapter 3 

When Emily woke up the next day, it was to a complete blank. She couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. Sitting up she look around for some reminder, which eventually came from outside. Some military person was giving orders, which reminded her of her dad and in turn that she was staying with him and had spent the night at his work. The next thing she noticed was that she really needed to use the bathroom.

Emily was shy when it came to asking for help, especially from strangers. She opened her door a little hoping someone she vaguely knew, would pass. This meant one of the people she'd met last night.

As it happened Sam office was on this floor and she decide to take a break to go get a shower. She was on her way when she heard some on call out her name. When she turned around she saw nothing but as her name was called again her sight came to rest on one of the VIP room's door that was slightly ajar and peeking out.

"Morning Emily." Said Carter walking over to the door and squatting, bring her down to Emily's level.

"You remember who I am?" she said a bit dazed. Even miss Jones a teacher who she had since year 8 had trouble with her name.

"Yea sure, not every day I meet the general's kid." Emily smiled relieved she would have to re-introduce herself.

"Could you please show me were the toilet is?" she asked 

"Didn't your dad show you last night?" Emily shook her head. "Ok and if you grab a towel you can have a shower at the same time."

10 minuets later wearing fresh clothes Emily and Carter came out of the locker room, just as Daniel was about to walk in.

"Morning." Cater said. Daniel just grunted as he passed "must not have had his coffee yet."

"Why did…" she paused to think. "Daniel just walk into the girls change room?"

"We don't have separate rooms. 7-8 it's the girls 8-9 the boys."

"Oh. So where's my dad." Sam looked at her watch and smiled.

"My guess is he's still asleep, lets go wake him up." Her smile turned to a grin. She was grateful for the excuse to wake up Jack; otherwise she would have been waited half the day to get permission to do some more dangerous tests.

Arriving at Jack's bunker Sam knock. Getting no reply she walked in.

"See what did I tell you she" said point to a bump in the bed. The lights had come on at 7 an instruction left over from General Hammond's day to make sure everyone was up by then. But this hadn't worked in Jack's case as he had simply pulled the sheets over his head.

"General." Cater softly said and in response Jack rolled over. So Cater gently shook him "General it's time to wake up." Jack removed the sheets to revel a very grumpy face. 

"What on earth are you doing carter." He looked at his watch seeing it was 8 he hopped out of bed.

"Was there something you wanted? Cater pointed at Emily. His face was a blank and Emily began two worry then recognition crossed Jack usually blank face.

"Oh Emily, mmm, how about we get some breakfast then we'll find something for you to do."

Emily couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as she remembered what her father had called dinner last night. Jack laughed

"Don't worry breakfast is much better. They have fruit loops."

Not knowing if it was the fruit loops that had enticed her or if she wanted to see what other cereal there was. Either way Jack was just glad to see that Emily was able to remember her way to the cafeteria. She hadn't lost her photographic memory

As all three were enjoying there bowls of fruit loops. Daniel walked over with his usual morning coffee.

"Good morning all. Where's Teal'c." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Hello Emily. So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know dad hasn't told me yet." Jack looked up from his fruit loops.

"Daniel you deciphering the Latin today aren't you." Daniel nodded. "Good Emily can stay with you." Having said that Jack quickly got up before Daniel had a change to argue, and went to wash his bowl with Cater close on his heels. Daniel was left staring open mouthed at Emily.


	4. painful memories

Chapter 4 

"So here my office and if you like to sit quietly over there I got to get some work done."

Emily thought she died and gone to heaven. Daniel as he been asked to be called, office was littered with ancient artifacts. The book case was full of books on ancient cultures and dictionary their langue. The wall was covered in posters of long forgotten alphabets, symbols, and diagrams.

As Daniel looked at Emily's wide eyes he could tell he meet someone with a common interest. He been told many time that was the look he had when he was a child walking through museum and the one he still go when he step off world.

"You like ancient history." Emily suddenly remembered she was not alone and blushed. Pulling up a chair she sat herself down in the corner. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I often forget where I am when I find something of interest." Emily smiled then pointed to one of the poster on the wall.

"Isn't that Babylonian?" Daniel was shocked. For someone as young as Emily to recognize a text that was study till the second year of uni amazed him.

"How old did you say you were?" Daniel ask wondering if he misjudge her age.

"17. I just finished year 12." Unable to come up with a logic answer Daniel just asked

"How do you recognize that then?" She smiled as if it was obvious

"My dad taught me how to read it." Daniel was speechless. He just sat there staring at Emily. But she didn't notice and went on talking.

"So what exactly is my dad's job any way?" recording Daniel try to make sense

"He's our commanding officer."

"Yea but what is he heading, science or archeological."

"There has to be a mistake. Jack doesn't know how to read that stuff." Daniel said pointing to the offending poster. "He just the dumb assed military type who order us around."

Emily was hurt as one of her few memories of her father before he went away were of sitting on his knee while he was translating. That was how she had learned. If it wasn't her father lap then whose was it? Feeling tear picking her eyes Emily ran from the room. Daniel ran after her of course but was knocked over by someone going the other way. By the time he'd picked himself up He'd lost sight of her.

Emily ran blindly down the halls not caring where she was going. People step out of her way, probably because she was the dumb military type daughter. She been over the moon when she's been told she was going to spend 3 weeks with her dad. She hadn't seen him in 10 years. He never said why or goodbye. He just stop coming.

When she asked her mum about him she just said that Jack must be to busy. Her mother had always referred to him as Jack since the divorce. She had been too young to remember weather it had once been different. She had been prepared to forgive this. Not to say a word. To trust there been a reason and not because… because he didn't love her.

She suddenly came to a dead end. Dropping down in the corner she found she could no longer fight the tears. He must not of loved her, and never had. How else would he let some else teach her. She didn't even know the slightest bit of his character. She remembered him as a man with a thirst for knowledge. A man that was forever wearing the white coat of a scientist. Always bring work home. And when he had spare time he study ancient history. But this was not her dad. It was someone who also couldn't stand to be with her. Was there no – one who loved her?

Emily didn't know how long she sat there crying. She couldn't help but go through her memories remembering all the people who left her. She was so wrapped up in her own misery she didn't her that approaching footstep of Jack.

When Daniel had lost Emily he gone back in his office and rang Jack. Forgetting all the reports he had to write Jack had gotten up and came to look for her. Nearly ever one on base had seen her as she had run down all the floors and using the steps came down to the basement. Find Emily in a corner he sat down and put an arm round her in an effort to comfort her.

The effect however was quite different. As the arm touched her shoulder Emily looked up. Jack was sure exactly what had happened; just that his nose was very sore and there was now a wet stuff running out that had been before.

"You asshole" Emily shouted throwing the arm off her and trying to ran off again. Unfortunately jack grabbed he hand and was not letting go. As his daughter wriggled trying to break free of his grip Jack used his other had to pull out his hankie and offered it to Emily as she was still cry. Refusing to take the offered cloth Jack placed to on his nose trying to stop the bleeding. He than yank Emily's arm so she fell over and was once again next to him. Forcing her to look at him he calmly asked

"Now Emily, "what the hell was that." Sulkily Emily replied.

"It was a knuckle sandwich." Jack smiled 

"And a good one but why did you do it?" Emily turned away from jack hoping he would disappear. He didn't however. He also wouldn't let the question slide. He just sat there look at her, with an air that said he had all the time in the world.

"Because I wanted to show you that you did have to pretend. That I knew you hated me." She turned back round to jack. "And I hate you too."

No parent like hearing the children say they hate them, but it worse, at least was for Jack, to here that you hate them.

"Why would you thing that." Jack said final letting her hand go. Emily looked at jack face and saw the hurt and pain there. For causing that pain she knew she owed him and explanation. Taking a deep breath she started

"Because you were always were to busy to visit me."

"Why so you think that."

"Mum said that if you wanted to you could see me."

"Why that up her self bitch." Jack exclaimed he then looked into his daughter eyes.

"Emily the reason I didn't visit was that 10 year ago your mum had my visitation right demolished."

Emily was a mix of emotion. Shocked that she been deceived for so long, anger at her mother for lying, glad that he dad did love her and remorse for ever thinking other wise. Then she remember sit on someone knee. Now knowing he dad wouldn't lie to her she asked him

"Who taught me to read ancient languages?"

Shocked that she remembered that far back Jack smiled

"I did."


	5. Who do you turn to once Carter gone?

Chapter 5 

Both Emily and Jack walk in to the canteen head's held high, though Emily's eye were still a little red. Grabbing some food they were about to sit down by themselves, when Daniel called them over. As they walk over to him Daniel look at Emily Satisfying himself she was all right.

"I am sorry about before." Emily nodded as she sat down in unison with her father and made a start on her pasta nod. Jack could feel the angry towards Daniel even though she disguised it as huger. Sighing he said what he knew Emily would be to stubborn to ever say.

"It's sorted Daniel, lets not mention it." Well it was his version of it anyway. Daniel expected though and continued to sip at his coffee. After swallowing Daniel looked at Emily.

"You want to come with me again?" Emily shook her head and was about to explain when Private Johnston ran over. Coming to attention Jack rolled his eye.

"At ease private." Once again the man started breathing. "What is so important that you had to come running in here." Unsure how to say it the Private began muttering. "Speak up." After taking a deep breath private Johnston came out with it.

"Cornel Carter has been admitted to the infirmary." Need no more of an explanation Jack and Daniel jump to their feet and ran out. Emily not wanting to be left behind asked the private to show her where the infirmary was. As she came into the room she saw Sam lying on the bed unconscious. A doctor was near by explaining what had happened to Jack.

"The test backfired and the electricity went up Sam's arm."

"What damage has it caused?" Jack voice told her he did expect much.

"Surprisingly none sir, the surge must have been altered by the Gould's bomb."

"What's a Gould?" Emily asked. Jack turned

"Nothing that should mean anything to you Em! And don't worry were not in any danger."

"Sorry to be the one to rain on your parade Jack but without Carter…." Jack interrupted Daniel's impression of the rain man.

"The Bomb will explode I know I know. I was trying to comfort…. Emily do you remember the physic you took last year." Emily thought back remember the letter she'd wrote her father telling him how she been chosen to do to a special Science course outline the properties electricity and some of the more interesting way it was used.

"Yea why." Jack just smiled and started heading out the door. The three knew him well enough to follow.


	6. Jack's glasses

Chapter 6 

Daniel, Emily and doctor Frasier arrived at Carter's lab gasping for breath. Jack ignored the adults and turned to Emily. He smiled pulling her to his side and began to speak in what appeared to be gibberish.

"_You still remember the Latin I taught you right?" _he relaxed as Emily nodded.

"_Ok can you tell me what you think of my idea?" _he said walking over to the desk and picking up the bomb.

"_What if I cut this bit off?" _Hestarted pointing at the top of the bomb_. "Would it still blow up?" _

Emily stared at the thing in her dad hands. In all of her extra studies she'd never seen such a device. She shrugged her shoulders.

"_I guess." _She replied. Jack went over the moon.

"_That's all I needed to know."_

He then looked over to Daniel who had been gaping at him. _"_What," Jack said going back to English "her mothers Italian." He could tell from the look on Daniels face he didn't buy it so he rushed on.

"How long would it take to evacuate this floor and the one above?" 

"An hour." Daniel replied thinking Jack should really know that "but..." The rest of his sentence was cut off. As Jack gave the order to do so. Emily realizing that Jack was going to attempt his hair brained idea ran into his arms.

"Dad don't." gently pushing Emily over to Daniel who pulled her out the door. Dr Frasier was going to say something but thinking better of it she to left.

Jack looked around the empty Lab and his eyes lit up with glee. Many times he'd manage to steal a few minuets alone in this room but now to have an hour; it was something he thought he'd never have.

Walking over to the filing cabinet Jack grabbed all the papers he could find on wormhole physics. Then walking across the room he began to photocopy.

This took him only half an hour so taking his reading glasses out of their inside pocket he started reading. It had seemed like only ten minuets to Jack when the hour was up and only another ten when another half hour had passed by.

The evacuees became nervous. They had heard no bomb go off and yet Jack had not yet told them that it was safe. After waiting another 15 minuets they sent Daniel back down.

With every step Daniel was sure he'd be blasted to oblivion. But evenly he made it to the lab all in one piece. The sight that he saw there made him doubt this as he felt sure what was in front of him was a hallucination.

Jack was quietly sitting at Sam desk, feet up and glasses on; while reading what looked like some of Sam notes. Two piles lay on the table either side. Jack who had just finished one page placed it one the left pile and pick up another from the right. Daniel shook his head.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jack put down the page and his feet in a flash.

"Nothing …. Mmm why are you blurry?" Daniel smiled at his friend idiotic.

"Your wearing reading glasses Jack." Take off the glasses Jack kept his confused look

"Didn't I tell you to evacuate everyone?"

"Yes Jack you did and I have. We have now been waiting an hour for the all clear." Jack was about to dispute this when he looked down at his watch. Embarrassed the walk over to the bench and began setting up the tools he need. Daniel needing no dismissal ran out the door.


	7. who can say no to children

Chapter 7 

As Jack walked up everyone seemed to be staring at him. Giving the order to go back to work the crowd slowly, very slow diffused. It came to be that Emily and Daniel were the last in the hall. Not felling like talking to Daniel at that moment Jack headed full speed to the infirmary. An exasperated Doctor Frasier greeted him, as she tried to take Sam uniform from her.

"What the problem?" Jack asked. Carter realizing Jack was in the room turned to him and pled her case.

"Sir the bomb's still going and Frasier…" Jack cut in front.

"The bomb had been diffused Carter. Now stay in bed till the doc says you can get up." Frasier let out a sigh of relief as Carter dropped into bed. Pull up a chair Jack sat next to her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" 

"I not to sure sir some how the energy backed fired." Jack put on his dazed face.

"I'll take your word for it. I Just glad that your ok." Jack turned as her heard a cough. His Emily and Daniel were standing in the door way.

"Jack" Daniel said with a tone that defiantly meant he was in trouble. "Could I talk with you a second."

"But dad you said you play…" she dropped off when she saw the look on Daniel face. Jack however jumped at the chance. Turning to Sam he asked.

"You up for a game." Carter nodded so Emily all smiles ran to fetch the board. "Don't look so sad Daniel, you can play too."

The games turned out to be monopoly. As it was that sg-1 hadn't played in years, and the fact none of them were really concentrating Emily won and declared the half hour game the shortest in history. They had all laughed at that and started another game. But still no one paid attention. Daniel was wondering what on earth was up with Jack. Jack was thinking of his next daring escape from a conversation with Daniel and Carter was going through a list of personal trying to figure out who had disabled the bomb.

She decide to ask as Emily won again.

"Sir." Jack looked up from packing the game away. "Who disabled the bomb?"

Both Daniel and Emily started to answer this but Jack jumped in front.

"Some scientist I forget the name of." Just then and Alarm went of Both Jack and Daniel were up in a flash. Emily tried to follow them but Sam grabbed her arm challenging her to a game of naught and crosses.

As Jack and Daniel arrived in the gate room, Teal'c was already there. It was to hear that there was a GDO code. Upon opening the iris sg-11 came in all heavily wounded Jack called Janet. He then realized he was standing next to Daniel.

Teal'c turned to Jack. "Where is Cornel Carter?"

"In the infirmary." Taking his leave Teal'c went off to visit it her. Jack start to panic at this and quickly tried to run away. But Daniel grabbed his arm.

"Could I have a word please Sir?"

"mmmm"

"It's important."

"…ok come into my office." They both walked in. Jack sat himself behind the desk. If he was going to have this conversation he would remain in the place of power. Daniel smiled at Jacks actions and sat himself in one of the chairs.

"So since when do you need reading glasses?" Jack sighed.

"I have always needed them!"

"How come I didn't know?" Jack smiled.

"Have you ever seen me read?" Daniel open his mouth and closed. All the time Jack had papers on his desk it was so he could seem busy. He never actual read them.

"Tricky." Daniel said Jack smiled. "Why wouldn't you want anyone to know you wore glass?"

"Because it would lead to more difficult questions?"

"Such as why were you reading Carters notes, when you don't understand a word she say's. Why would you daughter think you could read ancient languages and that you taught her. Why would she think you were heading the science or archeological department? Why didn't you tell Carter it was you who diffused the bomb?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times but he just could think of how to avoid a straight answer. He was backed into a corner and Daniel knew it.

"Because." He said getting up and unlocking his filling cabinet and sorting through the files.

"It would mean saying I was smarter then I looked." He pulled out four fat files he plunked them on the desk in front of him.

Daniel stared at them. Two of them was labeled Sam and Daniel and they seemed to contain maybe half the notes that he and Sam had ever written. The other to be labeled science and Archeological. And contained many essay and such things from recent authors.

"There are more if your interested in reading them." Emily walked in smiled and Daniel confusion.

"Told you my Dad was smart." Daniel look at Emily and Jack; both had the same smug smile.

"Well now there are no disasters, I going to go home. Can you lock up? See you Daniel." He chucked his filling cabinet Keys at Daniel.

Nearly empting Jacks files Daniel took them all back to his office to read. He couldn't believe the extent for the hoard. It covered everything literally everything. Daniel having finished read sat there dumbfounded. How could he not have notice, how could anyone not have notice the intelligence that Jack had. Did he or anyone else for that matter really know him? Daniel look at his watch. It was 6 am on a Saturday morning. Daniel smiled; Jack would be watching the rerun of last night's hokey game and then the week back load of the Simpson's. Getting up he got change and grabbed a cup of coffee to go.

When Jack answer his door he was still in his pj's. Daniel smiled.

"Nice fashion statement." Jack returned Daniel smile, as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"I seriously doubt you came to discuss fashion while wearing that!" he said stepping aside to let Daniel in.

Daniel sat himself on the couch and after relocking the door Jack joined him.

"Where's Emily?"

"Asleep why?" Daniel Placed Jack arms around him and kissed him. Breaking it off Jack pulled Daniel closer.

"I wanted to do that all week." Daniel stated "Do you know hot you look when your stressed out?" Jack smiled

"Take a picture next time." both laughed at the comment.

"Jack, we can be straight with each other." Jack's face went straight into serious mode.

"Of course."

"Then why didn't show me how intelligent you are." Jack removed Daniel's arms and got up to make some coffee. Daniel wanting answer followed. "Were you embarrassed?" Jack kept on making coffee ignoring Daniel. "What happen to make you hid it. I know I have only scratched the surface." Jack sighed as he poured two cups of coffee. Handing one to Daniel he slid down to sit on the Kitchen floor Daniel joined him.

"I was 13 when I graduated high school." Daniel stared at him. "I know, hard to believe it the way I act. But I didn't get a childhood, so I decide to have a belated and much extended one" Daniel smiled at Jack's thinking.

"I seriously didn't get one. I started when I was 6 and skip grade one. Then I Skipped grade 4 and six and skipped 9. After that I went straight into uni. I study physics, kinda the same area as Carter except a lot less advanced. It took me three years do the course and the doctorate. In the second year I knocked up Emily's mum, married her Just she was born. Then went straight to work. Then at the age of 17 it all fell apart, I was unemployed and divorced. I decide this time round I was going to do something completely different. I joined the army and I have never regretted it. At the age of 19 I feel in love, again. At 20 got married, again and had a kid and then at 27 once again had my life destroyed. Had two kids taken from me one eight one 12, once again got divorced. You know the rest of the story."

"That's one full life."

"Yea with it's life time quota of love and heartbreak." Daniel was about to comment when they relished someone else was in the room.

"Dad?" Jack arm drop to his side as Emily came into the kitchen.

"Em how long you been listening?"

"Since I was born." Jack and Daniel laughed at the double meaning, Emily joined in after waking up a bit.

"How about we go out for breakfast." Getting no objection Jack ran up stairs got changed and grabbed the car keys.


	8. wouldn't want to be the puching bag

Chapter 10

Jack had taken a couple days off so it didn't surprise him when he got back that he had a mountain of paper work. Jack had problem been at it an hour when the phone rang.

"Hello General O'Neill speaking."

"Hello sir am I right to believe that you are the husband of MZ Summers?"

"The Ex-husband yes. Why do you ask?"

"I am Mrs. Summers Lawyer. I regret to inform you of this, but three days ago your wife plane crashed into the ocean. There were no survivors."

"Why are tell me."

"Her daughter is to inherited everything, but not till she is 21. You have been elected her guardian till then."

"Me?"

"Yes. I will need to see you so you can sign the appropriate paper work, unless you know someone who would wish to protest it?"

"No she has no family."

"Ok we need to make a time."

Jack was only vaguely aware of scribbling something in his diary." Hanging up the phone he left his paper work and then went to the gym.

Jack had been "missing" for hours. He had skipped the team lunch and had not touch the paper work awaiting for him since ten. Emily who had been working with Daniel, being so loaded down with work he had given Emily some translations to do When Sam and Teal'c came into the room.

"We can't find Jack." They said Daniel looked up from his work.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't find Jack."

"His office"

"Abandon since this morning."

"Debriefing."

"Abandoned, his missed two."

"The mess hall."

"Nope." Daniel took off his glasses

"Where else could he be?" Sam was about to say when Emily cut in.

"Do you guys have Gym?" To answers all three ran out. Emily walk to the door considering following the turned around and went back to her translation. She knew her Dad wouldn't be happy to see his friends.

Jack was bashing the shit out of a punching bag when sg-1 found him.

"What do you want?" Jack asked in between hits.

"We couldn't find you sir." Carter said thinking it was all the explanation he would need.

"Why would you want to?" Jack said turning around to face him. He was red in the face, and his black t-shirt had sweat marks on it.

"We were worried Jack" Daniel said in surprise

"Indeed" added Teal'c

"Well don't." said Jack turning back to the punching bag.

They continued just standing there and Jack continued to ignore them. Eventual Sam and Teal'c left, leaving Daniel to have a shot.

"What did the punch bag do?" Daniel asked trying to get Jack to lighten up.

"Nothing, it was just there." Jack said as he kept bashing. Daniel sighed and moved to touch Jack's hand. Jack's reflexes where apparently better the he thought as Daniel somehow manage to fall to the ground with a blood nose. Jack dropped down next to him and took off his gloves.

"I am sorry Danny." Daniel took out his hankie.

"That's ok I should of known better." It was true Daniel had mange to get three blood noses this past month and they all occurred the same way.

Jack sighed and put his head between his knees. It took a minuet for Daniel to realize that Jack was crying.

Changing his Hankie to the other hand Daniel placed his arm around Jack.

"What's the matter?" Jack moved his head to lean on Danny's shoulder.

"Why dose bad stuff always happen to me."

"I don't know why what happen this time?"

"Alex is dead. Emily's Mum is dead."

"How?"

"Plane crash."

"What's going to happen to Emily?"

"I'm her guardian; Alex must have forgotten to change the will. But Danny how am I suppose to tell her." Jack lifted his head to look Daniel eye to eye. It was the Jack remembered the cameras. Quickly he got up and went back to punching. Daniel sighed. Jack was as closed book most of the time. When that book decided to open it was always slammed shut again by something. All Daniel could take comfort in was the Jack wasn't hitting the Punch bag quite as hard. He got up and left leaving Jack to deal with his problem his own way.

Jack was still in there when it came to Emily's bed time so grabbing a passing airman he ask him to tell Dr Jackson to send Emily to bed. He then went back to the punching bag.

About ten minuets later Jack was stop by a visitor.

"Dad?" Jack turned to see his daughter.

"I thought I told you to go to bed." Emily smiled walking into the room.

"Actually Daniel did." Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyhow how am I supposed to sleep knowing that you haven't eaten or drunk or do anything apart from hit that bag? Jack looked down at his daughter. He could see the same look and on her face he used with carter when she pulled all-nighters. Taking the gloves of Jack try to smile, knowing he couldn't put off what he had to tell Emily he sighed.

"Go get into your Pj's, I going to grab a shower. I'll come and tuck you in after."

Jack took an unusually long shower. When he came into he found Emily sitting in bed reading.

"Em, there something I have to tell you." Emily closed her book and moved over as he dad joined her on the bed. She did say anything she just looked up at him with the undoubting he managed to gain over the last week. That look alone was enough to pull out his heart. Taking a deep breath he put his arm around her.

"Emily three Days ago … your mum was flying over the ocean…" Emily couldn't see why she would need to know this. Her mums fly every second day. Again Jack took a deep breath. "She crashed Em… her plane crash … everyone was killed on impact." Emily shook her head. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. But he subconscious already had, causing tear to trickle down her check. Jack engulfed her in a hug and Emily cried into his shoulder. Despite the fact it had been year since he seen her Jack could help but think of the time they shared and he to began to cry. Together they both cried a river and ended up sleeping in each others arms.


	9. Welcom to the sgc

Chapter 10.

The next morning Jack woke to the sight of Emily head resting on his shoulder. Jack reached out and stroke her hair. He had missed her so much in their years of separation. Emily strangely, was the only one he'd been able to talk openly to. Maybe knowing she was a kid and still forming her idea's of right and wrong had something to do with. Jack lifted his wrist watch and swore as he saw that it was 10:30 already.

Jack jumped out of bed, miraculously managing not to wake Emily and walked down to his office. If there had been a mounted of paper work on his desk yesterday there was now an avalanche. With a groan Jack sat down to work on it.

He had managed to reduce it to a small hill when Daniel walked in.

"You going to join us for lunch today." Jack looked at the clock surprised to find it was already 2:30. He looked at the Paper work and then at Daniel weighing up the two options. He sighed as he made the responsible choice.

"No, I have got to finish this." Daniel Nodded then left.

It was as if no time had passed before he had finished and Daniel was back.

"What dinner time already" Jack said placing the last paper in his out box.

"No lunch." Daniel said walking in and place a plate in front of him. Jack rolled his eyes. "What your always telling Carter and me to eat regularly so I thought I would return the favor. "

Jack pick up the fork and started to eat.

"Thanks." He mumbled between mouthfuls. Daniel sat down.

"What are you going to do with Emily?" Jack eyes went wide as he drop his plate running for the door.

"I forgot about her." He stop as Daniel said 

"Don't worry she in my office working." Jack sighed in relief and went back to his meal. "What I meant was what are you going to do in the long run."

Jack put down the empty plate and sighed.

"I don't know." Daniel nodded.

"I have a suggestion." Jack raised his eyebrows indicating for him to go on. "Give her a job her at the SGC."

"As what!" Jack exclaimed jumping to his feet. Daniel had some real dozies of ideas but this was ridicules.

"As my assistant." Jack sat back down. Maybe it wasn't that ridicules. "Think about it Jack, every team has a pile of stuff wait for me. I never get round to it all as a result there are back logs going back more than a year!"

Placing and elbow on the table he rested his head on his hands.

"Would she know enough?" Daniel smiled.

"Enough, not as much as me, but enough." As Jack face stayed the same as he added. "You taught her well, Jack I just have to refine her a bit." Jack smirked at Daniel's choice of words. He then pick up the red phone and started dialing.

"Are you going to talk to the president or am I?" Daniel smiled and took the phone.

He had taken some convincing but eventually the president had agreed. What had sealed it was tell him that Emily was Jack's daughter which suggested to the president she could be trusted.

Jack asked the airmen guard his door to go and fetch Emily. Jack waited itching with anticipation.

Emily entered the room a minuet later. Though shocked to see Daniel, see was glad to see her dad smiling.

"Emily am I right in think you didn't want to go to uni." Emily nodded "What would you say to a job then."

"I can't get one no one will hire me." Jack smile and gave Emily a piece of paper.

"You have now. Dr Jackson be telling me what a help you been and he wants you to stay permently." Emily went wide eyed. "You would be on the army pay roll and therefore have to follow there rules. Do you want the job?" Emily nodded. Then sign the form.

Eagerly Emily did what she was told. Then in perfect timing the alarm went off. Daniel ran out the door. Jack followed telling Emily to follow him.

"Were receiving sg-4 iris code sir."

"Open the iris." Emily stood and staring though the glass. The object that she was so fixed focus on was the star gate. Jack laughed causing Emily to look at to look at him.

"This is the real function of this base Emily, Space travel." Emily smile at her dad Joke

"That impossible our technology…" her drop of as the middle of the ring filled with a blue water substance "… is that?"

"That is a stable wormhole! " Jack finished for her.

The wormhole opened and sg-4 walked down the ramp. One man was being carried, and the other had less grievous injuries. As Jack looked more closely he saw that the man leg was broken.

"Medical team to the gate room." The technician said. Jack snatched the PA from him.

"This getting out of hand." He comment and pressed down on the speaker to make his announcement.

"This is General O'Neill. All teams that are on base will report to the gate room in half an hour." Putting down the system Jack turned to Emily. That will give you time to change." Then left.

Emily turned to Daniel.

"Is he always like that." Daniel nodded and led Emily out of the room. "So why do I have to change?" Daniel smiled at the question every civilian asked at one point.

"As Jack said earlier, this is a military operation, therefore the regulation apply." Daniel look over the see worry on Emily face. "Don't worry, Jack pretty informal." As they arrived at the supply room Daniel opened the door. Walking in he started looking around what was unofficial know the disaster zone, for where the uniforms were. Finding them behind a pile of regulation back pack Daniel started to sift through.

"What size are you?"

"Fourteen." Daniel smiled and pulled a bundled up.

"You're lucky there near the top." In hi arms Daniel was hold the same style green T-shirt and pants as he had on. Grab a black one as well he handed them to Emily.

"This Will do for now. These are what you wear on base." Emily looked a little disappointed

"Won't I get to go…" she screwed up her face trying to think of the right word.

"Off-world." Daniel finished and smiled as Emily nodded. "Sometime, but your job will have you main on base." He said lead Emily off to the change rooms. As they walked another question occurred to Emily.

"What exactly is my Job?" Daniel laughed at this obvious oversight.

"Basically you're going to continue what you've been doing this week."

"Translating alien artifacts into English?" She said putting to and to together. Daniel nodded

"Yea, the main purpose of this base. To perform recon work."

"So if you're the archeological head, why don't you so it." Daniel smiled at the thinking.

"Because main I off-world and as a result the artifact pile up."

"So it is my job to un-pile."

"Exactly."

"But if there is Alien, sure there would be other languages.

"Only one as most of the Aliens are human and speaks human languages. Main English to be exact."

"Humans live on other planets?"

"Yea but I'll leave that up to your dad to explain." At that the reached the locker room. Emily was about to walk in but Daniel grabbed her.

"It a shared one so you have to ask before walking in." Emily blushed. There had separate toilet so she had forgotten his. Letting go Daniel shouted.

"Oi anyone in there."

"Yea, sorry it the ladies at the moment." Daniel smiled and indicated for Emily to go in.

10 minuets later Emily immerge. She had been surprised at how comfortable the uniform was.

"Ok we better get going, were late for the formation."

"Dose that mean were going to have to do push up are something." Daniel laughed

"NO like I said before your dad informal, he probably is late himself."

Everyone, like Daniel knew that that Jack wasn't a stickler for formality, so they took their time to fall in. As team upon team arrived late Jack became more and more irate. Everyone was shocked to see Jack on time. And after that had faded away very nervous. It was very rare to no what mood jack was in because of his blank face, but it only had to look at him to tell his was angry. By the time everyone had arrived it was it was a little more then and hour after Jack had asked. With every team that had walked in late the Anger grew. As the last arrived Jack stood there silent after ten minuets, they realized he was waiting for them to come to attention. A slow a wave crossed the crowd with nudges and whisper suggestion. As the murmurs died down jack looked at his command before him. He had not wanted to do this, but now he saw that it really was necessary.

"You are disgusting." Jack shouted in a drill sergeant's voice, making everyone stand up even straighter. "This only give me another example of the falling standards of this place since taking in my command. I like informality, I like having everyone relaxed. But if this is the price it shall be no more. All off-world teams will pack a bag and be here 6000 sharp. You're going back to basic training. Dr Frasier and Miss O'Neill you will also attend.

I suggest you go get some sleep." With that Jack left the room leaving everyone else flabbergasted.


	10. the sgc personal on the bus go zzz

Chapter 12

The next day Personal did arrived on-time as they had never seen General O'Neill react like that. On arrival they found their parking lot had been taken over by a huge double Decker bus. People were scatter everywhere, some putting their bags on bus others grabbing stuff from down stairs.

Carter pushed her way through the confusion over to where she could see Daniel and Emily were standing on the far side.

"Morning." She said dropping to the ground all ready feeling tired. She soon stood back up though as the different in temperature was phenomenal. Rubbing her hand together she watched the steam come out of her mouth. Daniel and Emily were doing the same. There seemed little to say, no one was fully awake yet. After 10 minuets Carter remembered the rumors of yesterday.

"Congratulations Emily, big job." Awaking up slightly Emily looked up.

"Thanks." Emily had heard it enough time that morning not to bother asking how she knew. It was the SGC infamous grapevine at work. Nothing stayed secret for long, even the top secret stuff. The base personal just knew when to keep their mouth shut. Again there was silence. Not wanting to freeze his butt of in boredom Daniel attempted to make conversation.

"Anyone know where the great General Jack O'Neill is taking us?"

"To the moon." They jumped as Jack came out from the forestry where the officer's car park was.

"Morning campers." Jack said putting a megaphone to his mouth, urging the masses on to the bus. "The sooner you're on the sooner you be warm.

They found Jack was right as he had added the extra expenses of heating throughout the bus. Everyone walked jostled down the isle finding their friend. Daniel and Carter just plonked down in front seats. Jack smiled at them.

"To early for the poor scientists." He teased at that Carter sat up straighter about to give some witty come back when Daniel interrupted.

"Bloody hell yes!" everyone in hearing ranged snort and as the retort was passed back the rest of the bus followed. Emily though smiled sitting on the other side of the isle when jack had placed his bag.

"Ok now we seemed woken up, let me give you some of the finer details. This trip is going to take place over two week in which we will be reviewing all the skills necessary in this job, and some new ones you might find useful. This for those you wondering this will take place of your yearly reviews."

There was aloud cheer as this news was departed as for most these had been coming up.

"Therefore Dr Frasier will also be carrying at the appropriate test." The cheers slowly fell away at this. Jack smiled.

"When we get to our destination we shall be breaking into groups of 12 these will be your dorm groups and the highest ranking officer is in charge of that group. I shall allow you to choose this group, so long as the guy and girl remain separate." There was laughter and sarcastic out cries.

"Now without further ado let get this show on the road."

And off they went, as it was obvious Jack was in a hurry. Jack squatted down next to the driver as it appeared he was directing him.

Not knowing weather it was because of an early more or the length of the bus ride, one by one the SGC nodded off to sleep.


End file.
